Software applications for mobile devices have provided users with the option of creating electronic “sticky notes” as a way to mimic the successful functionality of actual self-adhesive note papers. However, electronic sticky notes are confined to the mobile application environment and as such are less convenient that traditional self-adhesive notes. This places a higher set of expectations on such electronic notes, and any difficulties that a user experiences can result in a failure to adopt such an application. Problems with readability, storage, display, battery life, and so forth can determine whether an application is a success or a failure. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that can actively manage the experience that a user has with an electronic note and to manage the interaction between an electronic note and the background Note Graphical User Interface (NGUI) display environment upon which the electronic note is displayed.